


Petrova & Salvatore

by asharaofthedawn



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: A series of one shorts following the Petrova doppelgangers and their relationships with Damon Salvatore's ancestors/doppelgangers.





	1. Amara

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account, SultanaOfStars.

The first time Amara met Basileios was when she first joined the Travelers at the tender age of fifteen. He was the leader of the Travelers, and the most handsome man Amara had ever seen. With his icey blue eyes and raven black hair, she fell for him almost instantly.

He charmed his way into her heart and bed, promising her he would wed her and make her his partner in all things; including leading the Travelers. It all felt like a sweet and blissful dream. But it was just that. A dream. When Basileios learned she was pregnant, he told her the truth. He was not who he said he was. He was not a Traveler, he was a part of a secret coven working to take down the Travelers by befriending and infiltrating them, so they could learn their secrets.

Amara was utterly heartbroken. What was she going to do? She was pregnant with Basileios's baby, and when the Travelers learned the truth about him, they would surely kill her and their child as well.

He knew she was frightened, so he sent her away. For the rest of her pregnancy, she stayed in a remote part of the woods with his mother, Alexandra.

Five full moons later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy she named, Akakios. He was everything a mother could ever want in a baby, he was healthy, cheerful, and rarely ever cried. Her happiness was short lived, because when she returned to the Travelers camp she learned that they had found out about Basilieos. They had tortured him for days, before finally they poured poison. Shortly after that they also killed his mother.

Amara knew they would eventually figure out that Akakios was Basilieos's son and kill them both. So she sent him away with her companion, Agape, and made the Travelers think he had gotten sick and died. For years she mourned for Basilieos, and their son that they had been robbed of the chance of raising. She even mourned Alexandra.

She slowly moved up the ranks once more, going from being almost nothing in the Traveler's social circle, to being a maid to Qetsiyah, a very powerful Traveler. Soon after she meet,Silas, Qetsiyah's fiancé and Basileios's distance cousin. Over time, she came to believe she could love again, even if she did not love Silas as much as she loved Basilieos. When Silas confessed his love for her, she jumped at the chance to be happy, not thinking of the consequences.

The day Silas told her of his plan to make them immortal, Amara was weary. She had started to realize that this could blow up in their faces. He managed to convince her overtime that this was a good idea. Silas planned everything, and Amara just listened.

The night before everything was supposed to happen, she had a dream. Basilieos came to her. He told her that going through with this would have horrible consequences. She ignored him. She couldn't back out now. All through the night, dream Basilieos tried to convince her, until finally he said, "If you do this, you'll never see me or our son again." That horrified her. She had never thought of that. That her immortality would keep her from seeing her loved ones that had passed on. When he saw her reaction, he placed a hand on her check. The dream version of her shivered at the contact. It almost felt as though he was really there. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and simply disappeared.

When she woke up she knew what she had to do. She had to get out of this. Stop Silas from backstabbing Qetsiyah. She snuck out of her tent and into his. She poked at him until he woke up. "Amara, what are you doing here?"  
"Silas, we can't go through with this."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Qetsiyah will be furious when she finds out our plan."  
"So,? We'll be immortal."  
"Just because we're immortal doesn't mean she can't still hurt us. If she remains mortal, she will still have her powers."  
"Amara, we will get through this. Don't worry." She sighed, but nodded and left the tent. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, Qetsiyah would eventually die anyways.

Later that night, she realized how wrong she was. Qetsiyah stormed into her tent and attacked her. Just as Amara thought she was going to die, Qetsiyah stopped. "I originally planned to rip your heart out, but now I have other plans." She then lifted her hand and Amara instantly passed out from the pain.

It took her awhile to figure out what her former master had done to her. It was so confusing. All the voices coming at her constantly. The hands (or lack there of) grabbing at her. She could barely think straight most of the time, but when she did, she waited. For Basilieos or Akakios to come to her. They were both supernatural, which meant they had to be on the Other Side, but they never came. A great deal of years passed before the words of dream Basilieos rang in her ears, "If you do this, you'll never see me or our son again." That's when she finally snapped.

Afterwards, all she could feel was pain. She had lost all hope and excepted her fate. Apart of her just wanted it to end. And when she found out Silas had the cure in his veins, all she could think of was finally being free. So she stabbed him in the neck and sucked it out of him, not caring if it killed him or not. As she frantically tried to leave wherever she was, she saw him. Basilieos. But how could it be? He was dead. So she asked half frightened and hopeful, "Who are you?" And when he said,  
"Who are you?" Her heart shattered at his words.

When her chance came to die, she took it. Thinking only of the family that had been torn away from her. Whether or not she would see Silas again, never crossed her mind. All she saw was the face staring back at her.The face that was the same as the only man she had ever truly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatia Petrova was the most beautiful women in her village, with her long dark bourbon brown hair and matching eyes with tan skin. She knew it and so did all the village men including, Bjorn 'Steelskin', the village hero.

Tatia knew of Bjorn's feelings for her, and that he would soon seek her hand in marriage.But she did not wish to be the wife of Bjorn. She wished to marry Ragnar 'The Ravenclaw', Bjorn's half brother.

Ragnar was everything she wanted in a man. He was a fierce warrior, devilishly handsome man, and devoted solely to her. They had planned to marry in the spring since soon Ragnar would be leaving to raid the Anglo-Saxon coast line. He would be gone for months, and Tatia wished to be his wife before he left; in case he did not return to her. It seemed that it would not happen, for she knew what her parents thought of Ragnar. He was not the hero of the village, and her parents would not except anything less then a hero for the family. They would only except the union of marriage for Tatia if it was with Bjorn.

When the day came that she married Bjorn, she wept, and it was not tears of joy. She cried getting ready, during the ceremony, and especially during the bedding.

She hated Bjorn. He didn't seem to care that she was in love with Ragnar, he just wanted her to keep his bed warm at night and use her as he pleased. It didn't matter to him if Ragnar returned Tatia's love and also wished to marry her. She was Bjorn's wife now and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Tatia finally left him, after he struck her when she told him she was pregnant. He claimed that she had slept with Ragnar and that the babe she carried in her womb was not his. It was a sign of her infidelity. She told him it that was not true, and tried to convince him, but he wouldn't listen. After he went to sleep that night, she packed up her things and returned to her parents home. 

Her parents allowed Tatia to stay with them until the child was born. They said that she had to return to Bjorn though, or be cast out of the village and their family. They also told her they would not let their family be disgraced by the fact their daughter was divorced.

After Tatia gave birth to her daughter, Helga, her parents sent her back into the arms of her abuser. When she returned to him, he was the worst he could possibly be. He hit her whenever he wished, not just when he was angry. He told her that she brought this on her self by being unfaithful and leaving him. He did everything he possibly could to be cruel towards her. From yelling at her randomly, to grabbing her by the hair and threatening to throw her in the fire. 

There was one thing he never did, Bjorn never raised a hand towards Helga. Tatia was worried when she returned that Bjorn would abuse Helga as well, but he didn't. Maybe it was because he thought she was Ragnar's daughter and that made her family. Either way, Tatia was glad Helga was spared Bjorn's cruelty.

After a year of suffering at Bjorn's hands, Tatia thought she had found away to escape from him. Ragnar was finally returning from across the sea. She was hoping that when he learned what Bjorn was doing to her, he would take them away and wed her like they had originally planned. Her hope was crushed when Ragnar arrived back with his new bride. Her name was, Gerda Lothbrok. Gerda was a beautiful girl with raven black hair and piercing green eyes from Mercia. Tatia envied her, not only for marrying Ragnar, but for being able to not worry about being abused. 

When the two women finally met, Tatia acted like she was overjoyed for her and Ragnar. Inside she felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. Tatia now knew that the only way to escape Bjorn was for one of them to die, and she knew that she would have to wait. She would never end her own life because of Helga, and Bjorn was called the village hero for a reason.

For many more months Tatia suffered from heartbreak and by the hands of her husband, until Bjorn slipped up. He hit her in the face, (he always struck her in places that could be hid by her clothes.) Because of this mistake Ragnar found out about the abuse she had dealt with over the years. He flew into a blind rage and killed Bjorn. When the villagers found out, they called for Ragnar's head and called him 'Ragnar The Kinslayer.' Ragnar and a now pregnant Gerda, fled back across the sea to live with Ragnar's distant cousins.

Shortly after they left, Tatia burned Bjorn's body. As his body burned, Tatia felt the other villagers eyes on her. She knew they expected her to jump onto the funeral pyre and burn with her husband as most widows did. Tatia didn't. She just watched his body burn with a dry eyes. 

A few months after that, Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson showed interest in her. They attempted to charm her and one of them did, after trying for over several years. But her love for Ragnar never left her and but when she told Elijah that she loved him, she didn't lie. It didn't mean that she didn't see Ragnar's face when Elijah drained the life out of her.


End file.
